marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Reed (Earth-311)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-311 | BaseOfOperations = The Fantastick | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 180 lbs (82 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with whiteCategory:White Hair at his temples | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = While aboard the Fantastick, Richard encountered a wave of energy from the Sargasso Sea that transformed his body into an element like water. | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in England | Creators = Neil Gaiman | First = Marvel 1602 #4 | HistoryText = In the 17th century, Reed (apparently called Sir Richard Reed, although he is often addressed as "Sir Reed" or "Master Richards") is the leader of 'The Four from the Fantastick', and his pliability is compared to water. Sharing the genius of his Earth-616 counterpart, he has devised uses for electrical force, categorized the sciences, and speculated as to whether light has a speed. However, Reed's genius is more often pedantic which cost him to be alienated and frustrated by his wife and friends. Before obtaining his powers, Reed met and fell in love (but never married) Susan Storm, who and her brother Jonathan Storm were fleeing from a man that she was forced to marry. Also he is a personal friend of Sir Nicholas Fury. Reed and the Four were sometime captured by his former colleague and rival Count Otto von Doom and was imprisoned in his highly secured dungeons beneath his castle. There Reed was coerce into advising Doom concerning the Templar relic that Doom sought would allow him to possess superior powers. Reed and the Four were rescued by Nicholas Fury and his allies, and confronted Doom and witnessed being scarred by the relic, which turned out to be a bomb. After this Reed and the Four joined Fury to the New World and help in saving their world from destruction with combined help from Carlos Javier, Enrique the Inquisitor, and Thor. Following this, Reed and the Four from the Fantastick returned and lived at England. When Doom captured William Shakespeare as a chronicler to document his travel to "the city beyond the end of the world", Reed and Four chase Doom to rescue the playwright. At this time, Reed was unaware of Susan's control over her visibility which she conceals from him as she believes that his scientific inquiring would treat her as an experiment than who he loves. After arriving at Doom's destination, Bensaylum, Reed display his analytical perspective over religious faith. However, once the city lifted into the air by Doom, The Wizard, and Numenor's struggles, Reed and everyone present saw Uatu the Watcher watching the entire events which renewed Reed's faith and reanalysis of a higher order incomprehensible to science and more caring for his friends and family. After escaping a sinking Bensaylum, Reed and everyone save for others such as Doom's apparent death, return to England. | Powers = Seemingly those of Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Abilities = Scientific Genius-Level Intellect | Strength = Presumably that of Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Presumably those of Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = The Fantastick | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }}